Black Vow
by Inmate XIV
Summary: True love knows no boundaries.


**/Alluring Secret/**

**~Black Vow~**

* * *

_True love knows no limits_.

She's fallen. Nothing more than an outcast from the Angels, because of who and what she really is. Once bathed in the Light from heaven, she can no longer return. She is too bad off.

Kneeling on her knees and sobbing because of her mistakes, her white gloves are stained with her tears, and her body shakes. She's never been this alone, nor has she ever been able to support herself. That was up to her parents, even after the fatal accident that brought her into the Light anyway. Now…she had been condemned, excommunicated, because of her sins against God, and her family. She was a disappointment to them all.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked, and it caused the young Angel to look up. There, standing in front of her, was a girl around the age of sixteen, with short black hair that was cut at the neck, but choppy and uneven, longer in some places, shorter in others. She wore a dark dress, black as the night, it contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

Her eyes were the thing that the young Angel took notice to the most. A deep, mesmerizing blue, such a beautiful color. A flutter let out in her chest, and the Angel's eyes widened before she could even keep them from not doing so. She was already falling for this girl in black.

"What's your name?" she asked, extending a hand out to her, "Are you okay?"

The Angel may have wondered for one moment why the girl wasn't questioning the reason she had wings. She remembered then that mortals may be able to see Angels, but they wouldn't be able to tell, because their wings would be invisible until they revealed them willingly. The Angel took the hand that was still offered, clothed under a black glove that hid the white skin beneath. "My…my name is Namine."

The girl smiled, a sweet, sincere smile, "That's a very nice name. I like it. My name is Xion." Xion. What a strange name. And yet, it seemed to fit the girl in black perfectly. Namine couldn't think of any other name that could fit her so. "Do you have a home? Are you new here, or are you a stray? Never mind that, I've never seen you here before. If you'd like, if you have no other place to go, you may come stay with my family in the palace."

"P-palace…" Namine murmured, then the Angel looked up and smiled, rubbing the tears off of her own face. "A-alright…I've never been here before…I don't come from here."

"Then it would only be right for me to let you stay as a guest at my home," Xion said persistently, as if Namine had rejected her offer. She hadn't, though. She wanted to stay in the palace with Xion, the girl she already loved, and would do anything for. She knew that this was forbidden, even if she was a fallen Angel, she was still an Angel. She could still be accepted in time, if she didn't commit one sin. She already had, though. Already, and she hadn't been here a day. She had broken one of the more deadly sins, to fall in love with a mortal, while she was still an Angel.

Xion helped Namine off the ground, and still held her hand. Namine tried her best to hold back the blush that wanted to come onto her cheeks, and yet she couldn't do that in the least. Xion only giggled at the blonde girl's light pink face, but that only caused her to blush a bit. Then she realized that she was still holding the stranger's hand, and quickly let go. Namine's face grew dark with disappointment.

"Let's go," Xion suggested, smiling. Namine nodded and followed her back, to find that the palace was larger than she had imagined. She'd never been inside one, in her living life, or dead. Never once. It had always been forbidden in her Kingdom to go into the palace.

When they entered, a man greeted Xion with a hug. His hair was spikey and brown, he was maybe a few years older than Xion and Namine, and he was more tan than her.

"I didn't know you went out! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, concerned. Namine watched as Xion told him where she had been, and then he nodded, and went off to say something, then he left. Namine approached her afterwards, "Who was he?"

"Oh! He's…" Xion hesitated to lie to her, but then she let her smile appear again, and then she answered, "He's my brother. He just gets very worried whenever I go out without telling him. You never know who you could run into, right?"

"Ah, I got it," Namine answered, "I wish I had someone to worry about me like that…you're very lucky that you have people like that."

"I'm sure you have someone to love you." Xion reassured, of course, she didn't know this girl as well as she should have to tell her that. She didn't know if this girl had any parents, of where she even came from. "Come with me, I'll show you where you can stay."

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Let her think Sora's my brother. Until the time comes…_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Namine could see the girl in black standing with him, the man with brown hair. His hand was wrapped around her waist, and this wasn't a gently hold, as if they were siblings, it was something more. The Angel could clearly see that.

She had broken another rule : Never too fall in love with one that was already taken.

How was she to know, though? Xion had said that he was nothing more than her brother. She had lied to Namine…she had made her let herself fall in love with a mortal.

_If I have to…I'll sacrifice everything, just to be with you…_

She could make it happen, she would figure out a way to make everything work between them, one way or another.

X-X-X-X-X

"_There is a price to pay," _The Devil sneered, his lips curling into an evil smirk. "_Give up your wigs…say goodbye to her. And…well, you know what happens next."_

A pale extended toward her, handing her the weapon that she could easily take whatever was left of her life with, "And then…I can see her again? We'll be able to be happy together-"

"_Idiot," _he growled, curling his fingers against the arm of his throne. _"She will never be able to know it's you. If you want to be with this girl, though…you're going to have to be able to give anything up for her." _

"I am," the Angel whispered, thumbing the trigger on the gun nervously. She wasn't ready to take everything away…but it meant she could be with Xion…the one she truly loved… "I'm ready. You have yourself a deal."

The Devil smiled happily, _"That's what I like to hear."_

X-X-X-X-X

Reaching out toward her, Namine quickly grabbed Xion's arm before the girl could say anything more. She had come to say goodbye, and that's what she was going to do. Pulling the girl back into a kiss, she savored it for as long as she could, before Xion pulled away, pushing Namine's chest to get her away.

"N-Namine! I…this can't be right…" Xion covered her mouth as soon as she saw the sorrowful smile, and the hurt in the girl's eyes. The girl dressed in black shut her eyes for a split second, then opened them, only find that Namine was gone. "Namine? Namine, where'd you go? Let me talk to you…" but that was no use, Namine didn't come back. All there was in the girl's place was a white feather…

X-X-X-X-X

The Angel hid around the corner, head down, tears running down her face. There wasn't much else she could do. Nothing at all. But do as the Devil had told her…hold up her end of the deal. It was only right…and yet, so wrong…

X-X-X-X-X

Namine pointed the gun toward the middle of her chest, where her heart was beating steadily. Readying herself, she shut her eyes tight, and pulled the trigger.

The only feeling she felt after that was the one of falling…falling into Darkness….

X-X-X-X-X

"Xion?" Sora asked, looking back over at the girl sadly, "Are you okay dear? You've been acting very sad lately…"

Xion stared at the black dress in front of her, then shook her head sadly and shut her eyes, fingering the ring that was on her finger, "I'm fine…don't worry about it, Sora. Everything is perfectly fine…"

"If you say so…"

X-X-X-X-X

Xion stood outside the church house, trying to collect her feelings. Now that she knew Namine…she didn't want to worry Sora. She just didn't want to. It wouldn't feel right…it just wouldn't. Namine was the one she really loved. Namine was the one she felt as thought she cared for more. She did love Sora, but her feelings for Namine were stronger…it was something she really couldn't explain.

She looked at the tile flooring that covered the dirt. Kicking one of them playfully, she smiled sadly, then looked up. She wasn't expecting the boy to be in front of her by then. She hadn't expected him in the first place. His hair was spikey and blond, skin pale, wearing dark clothing. His eyes were the one thing that captured her…the deep blue color similar to her.

He smiled at her, she was able to see similar hurt in his eyes, "You look startled, as if you've seen a ghost. Everything okay?"

Xion took a moment to respond, she was still lost in his eyes. She blinked, and then nodded, "I'm fine…you just…remind me of someone. You wouldn't be related to anyone named Namine, would you?"

"Namine…no, I don't believe so," he shook his head and locked his fingers between her's. "My name is Roxas. What's your's?"

"X-Xion," she whispered, that warmth in her hand was also familiar…she couldn't shake the feeling away. "My name is Xion."

Roxas nodded, grinning at her once more, "That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you." he stopped, smile suddenly fading, "I know this is sudden and everything…but I'd like to take you out as soon as possible. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes," Xion immediately said, forgetting about the wedding completely. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, wondering what he was really like. "I would like that. Let's go."

Roxas smiled once more, then started to pull her along, running as he did. Xion didn't bother to stop and look back. She didn't care about anything else right now. She didn't have a care in the world anymore.

X-X-X-X

Roxas…he reminded her greatly of Namine. Even if he said he didn't know anyone by that name, he just reminded her so much of the flaxen haired girl that had disappeared so long ago…it had nearly been a year, now. They had run off to a different place to live together. She didn't care if she was suppose to be with Sora…she had to be with Roxas.

His hands pinned her down to the bed, kissing her hard, Xion wasn't able to get out of his hold. Not that she really wanted him to, she just was nervous about the situation she was in now.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" Roxas asked between breaths. She nodded, uncaring in he was being rough with her anymore. She didn't care…she didn't care.

X-X-X-X

"Do you want to get married?"

The question she had been waiting for for so long. She nodded, throwing her arms happily around his neck. "Yes! Yes, of course!"

Roxas smiled toward her, slipping the make shift ring onto her finger. It was nothing more than a flower on a string, but Xion loved it none the less. "I love you Xion…I really do."

"I love you too," she said, pressing her forehead against his happily, laughing lightly as he did.

"I'll be back," Roxas said after a moment, breaking away from her. "You stay here. Don't go outside, I'll be back as soon as I can."

She didn't question where he was going. She was too happy to really wonder anyway. "Alright, see you soon."

X-X-X-X

Anger rushed over the Angel, he hated the girl in black with a passion. He wanted her to die…Namine was suppose to be his! Riku could remember he smile, her laugh, and she had taken it away. Taken everything from him…and Namine had been so young…still she full of joy.

He pulled the gun from his coat, watching the girl as she said on the floor, admiring the flower ring on her finger. She smiled down at it, and it made Riku sick to see that she could be so happy. She had taken everything from him, and Namine. He could take everything from her.

"You _bitch_!" he cursed, and she turned around, the shock on her face would be burned in his mind forever. He fired at her, she screamed, the bullet fired into her chest, and the girl in black fell to the floor. The sight of her blood made him smile, at least he could go on knowing that he had killed the one who had taken _his _Namine away. She had been everything to him…everything.

Without saying anything more, he vanished away, leaving nothing more than a grey feather.

X-X-X-X

"Xion?" Roxas asked on entering the home once more. He had gone out to get her more flowers, he had to admit. He knew how much she loved flowers. "Xion? Are you still here?" He walked back to the bedroom, where he expected her to be.

And that was where she was. The smell of blood was heavy, it made Roxas want to throw up. He saw her limp form on the floor, and he walked over, collapsing onto his knees and letting his arms find their way around her, pulling her closer and trying his best to wake her. He shook her, called her name, smacked her cheek lightly. Nothing happened. She was quiet, and she stayed that way.

"X-Xion…" he muttered, the tears dripping off his cheeks. "I swore…I would protect you…and I will…I can't let you die like this…" he let his hand curl into her's, smiling as her eyes started to open. It was almost as if she was never shot, "I promise you we'll meet again…maybe not someday soon, but we will. I promise…promise…"

X-X-X-X

She knew this was Roxas's voice…she knew it was…but she couldn't really make out his face. She listened carefully as he talked, and when she blinked, her vision cleared, and it wasn't Roxas she saw. This was Namine. The girl she had once fallen for. That was what brought her to sit up and stare the girl in the eyes.

"I told you…" the blonde girl reached over and caressed her cheek, "I love you. I always will…but know…I have to leave you. I'm sorry."

Xion opened her mouth to speak, reached out to touch Namine, but before she could, her body vanished, leaving nothing but a black feather, which floated down, and Xion quickly grabbed onto it.

"N-Namine! Roxas! Namine!" she stuttered out, unable to say anything other than those names. Once she was, she cried out, "I love you! I…no…don't leave me…I love you…"

X-X-X-X

_We will meet again…someday…_

* * *

**I feel like the ending of this was rushed…**

**I still don't love the couple Xion/Namine. But I felt as if it fit this song well…you know? And besides, it ended up as RokuShi, didn't it? :P**

**Leave a review? ;D**

**- Silver Dawn **


End file.
